


El escondite

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Vampire Irene, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock busca a Irene en un garaje abandonado, pero ella se lo pone difícil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El escondite

El viejo aparcamiento subterráneo estaba vacío, oscuro y frío. Hacía ya unos años que había sido cerrado, pero aún conservaba retazos de olor a gasolina, enmascarado por el de la humedad y el moho. Sherlock estaba allí en busca de Irene Adler, la dominatrix a la que llevaba buscando durante semanas. Por fin, unos días antes había conseguido encontrarla. Al parecer, y al contrario de lo que se pensaba, continuaba en Londres; solo se había mudado a un lugar más escondido.  
Gracias a su hermano Mycroft, Sherlock había conseguido una lista de clientes de la dominatrix y uno a uno fue investigándolos a todos para comprobar si aún recibían sus servicios. En uno de ellos, un hombre joven, encontró marcas que casi sin duda se debían a alguna visita a Irene; así que estuvo varios días siguiéndolo. Esa noche, a las doce, el hombre salió en dirección a un hotel, de donde un par de horas más tarde salió Irene Adler. A Sherlock no le interesaba el cliente, solo ella, así que se alegró de que estuviese sola. La siguió a una distancia prudencia, intentando ser sigiloso y no perderla entre las sombras, cosa que hizo al entrar en el garaje a oscuras, sin encender la linterna para no ser visto.  
Estaba oscuro, hacía frío y no se oía nada. Nada de tacones, aunque podía habérselos quitado, pero en aquel silencio mortal tendrían que oírse hasta los pasos de los pies descalzos. Sherlock empezó a dudar de sí mismo al pensar que quizá solo había visto una sombra y la había confundido con la silueta de la mujer. Estuvo a punto de gritar de rabia; ¿cómo era posible que su plan se hubiese estropeado por una simple sombra?  
Decepcionado, Sherlock se dio la vuelta para salir. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sintió una presión en la espalda, como si algo le hubiese dado un pequeño empujón. Se giró rápidamente, pero, como era obvio, no vio nada detrás de él, por lo que intentó tantear el aire con las manos como un ciego. Nada, solo tocó el vacío. De nuevo, algo le tocó el hombro y de nuevo no encontró nada. Solo unos segundos después fue el pecho, el cuello… incluso algo se enredó en su pelo. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero se sentía dentro de un torbellino de ramas invisibles en las que se enganchaba y que intentaba coger y apartar en vano.  
En un momento de calma, las ramas se posaron en sus mejillas, solo que no eran ramas, eran manos. Primero las yemas de los dedos, heladas y suaves, y luego las palmas, lo acariciaron. Parecían frágiles, pero cuando Sherlock intentó escapar no pudo. Quien fuese el que lo estaba agarrando era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Sintió su aliento en la cara, tan frío como las manos y con un olor indescriptible, extraño pero atrayente.  
—Si consigues cogerme, seré tuya —susurró una clara voz femenina que Sherlock reconoció como la de Irene—. Y no vale encender la luz —añadió quitándole la linterna del bolsillo.  
La mujer se alejó de Sherlock al tiempo que reía desde un rincón ya lejos de Sherlock. El detective empezó a dar vueltas, intentando averiguar de dónde venían las risas y los susurros que lo llamaban y lo invitaban a coger a la esquiva mujer de las manos de hielo.  
— ¡Venga! — ¿no te apetece jugar? — repetía una y otra vez.  
Parecía dar vueltas alrededor del aturdido detective. Las manos de Irene volvieron a él, atreviéndose cada vez más; incluso le arrancaron el abrigo y se metieron por debajo de su camisa. Las caricias eran cada vez más sugerentes, lo recorrían de arriba abajo con suavidad y cariño mientras ella repetía una y otra vez que intentase cogerla, con un tono tan hipnótico que pronto el detective entró en su juego; quería escapar de ella porque había algo extraño en ella, o cogerla de una vez y llevarla ante su hermano (aunque aquello ya estaba casi fuera de sus prioridades), pero a la vez quería que no dejase de tocarle. Por mucho que intentase cogerla, por mucho que ella estuviese casi pegada a él, nunca lo conseguía; ella se apartaba con rapidez de su espalda y con la misma rapidez volvía a acercarse por un costado. Sherlock se encontraba en una especie de trance en el que solo pensaba en coger a la mujer fantasma de una vez, aunque su lado más racional le decía que nunca lo conseguiría, que aquello era un truco, pero él seguía empeñado en cogerla y no paraba de hacer aspavientos en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba, provocando su risa.  
—Te prometo que si consigues cogerme no volveré a escaparme —murmuró a espaldas de Sherlock.  
—No intentes engañarme, lo que realmente quieres es tenerme tú a mí.  
— ¡Muy bien, no eres tan tonto como parecías!  
Diciendo esto lo abrazó, provocando un escalofrío en él, aunque también la abrazó y se dejó besar por sus labios helados y ásperos. Le besó los labios, las mejillas, y la barbilla, bajando con una lentitud que le puso nervioso. Cuando llegó al cuello, Irene enredó sus dedos en los rizos de Sherlock y, acercándose aún más a él, clavó los dientes. Sherlock sintió que le quemaba la herida mientras ella bebía de él sin inmutarse y al mismo tiempo entendía la extraña relación entre el dolor y el placer. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo pesado, adormilado, se derrumbaba y quedaba totalmente a merced de Irene, que lo sostenía y lo miraba tiernamente y sonreía con los labios aún pintados con su sangre.  
Cuando despertó no había rastro de Irene. Volvió a tantear en la oscuridad, la llamó… pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Incluso anduvo en su busca hasta chocar contra una pared.  
— ¡Sherlock! —Gritó John desde fuera— ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
— ¿Eh? ¿John?  
— Vale, ya ha has vuelto a levantarte sonámbulo…  
Tenía razón. Sherlock miró a su alrededor, estaba de pie en medio de su dormitorio en penumbra, enredado en la sábana. Todo había sido un sueño.


End file.
